This protocol, in existence since 1976, has been utilized to provide an in- depth ""metabolic"" evaluation of stone disease in more than 1500 patients. Data have been entered into CLINFO initially and now a database program. New categorization (e.g. hypomagnesiuric calcium nephrolithiasis), classification, and physiologic elucidation are expected.